


电蕾，电秋，电帕，电玛，电波，电次的最后一把火柴

by Ivansher



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 电帕, 电次中心, 电波, 电玛, 电秋, 电蕾, 电锯人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “他只是想把自己缝起来。”
Relationships: Denji & Pochita (Chainsaw Man), Denji/Hayakawa Aki, Denji/Makima (Chainsaw Man), Denji/Power (Chainsaw Man), Denji/Reze (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	电蕾，电秋，电帕，电玛，电波，电次的最后一把火柴

电次试图和蕾塞做爱。因为舌头被咬断过，电次突发奇想会不会被绞断，然后他硬了。

但蕾塞确实瘦小，放进去都困难，干涩的阴道箍得他发痛。他想问蕾塞是不是很疼，他从没和女人做过，插哪里都是蕾塞教他。他是个一塌糊涂的傻瓜，只想让蕾塞舒服一点。

蕾塞甜甜地笑，早熟的水果散发酒精味。她慢慢挤出一点儿水，慢慢地腐烂，化成一堆花瓣，没了。

电次啊，电次原本想问点什么，就被花瓣炸得破破烂烂。好歹这次他把心脏藏起来了。

晚安，蕾塞。

电次试图和秋做爱。干嘛要和秋做爱呢？他也不知道。他睡小巷垃圾堆的时候见过男人做，有个老头想拿糖跟他换，好像是嫌他臭就算了。男人做还关心臭吗，反正都没有女孩子香，烟味汗臭腥臊气，硬邦邦臭烘烘，撞过来咬过去像打架。

但是秋就干净。你早餐的面包，冬天屋顶的积雪，大概这种东西。秋躺在他下面，安静得要命。他像个搞砸了事情的小孩，但秋摇头。

我们是家人。

电次就这么哭起来了。噼里啪啦地，他再小个十岁也没这样哭过。他想说对不起，但秋不需要，杀了他不需要，上了他不需要，他俩什么都不剩了，秋还要送给他一颗雪球。

秋的体内多么温暖，电次抱着他，等他慢慢变冷。

电次试图和帕瓦做爱。猫有爪子，帕瓦有牙齿。他们大呼小叫，你的血我的血搅成一团，溅到嘴里甜腥腥的。

帕瓦很不开心，她怎么没有根屌呢？她抗议，她把电次压得死死的，电次罢了随她摆弄。

笨蛋。笨蛋电次。

帕瓦一边骑一边骂，本大爷不是说了吗，你一定会找到的，现在这是怎么啦！

电次拍拍她的头，扯出小狗的微笑；一松手，小猫影儿都没了。

电次和玛奇玛做爱。他不想和玛奇玛做爱。他应该和玛奇玛做爱。玛奇玛是一切美的结合体，所有问题的答案。电次需要闭嘴，成为男人，占有女人。

他想吐。他已经什么都吐不出来了。他射进玛奇玛的子宫。他看向自己的肚子，不知道里面是不是阴茎。

玛奇玛，玛奇，玛，玛奇玛奇，玛。奇玛。

只要没有电次，一切都很好。来，张开嘴——

电锯声响起。

波奇塔，电次的波奇塔，你什么时候来接我走啊？

波奇塔说，你认错啦，我是电锯人啊。

锯吧，锯吧，电次说，快点锯啊。

“他只是想把自己缝起来。”人们说。

电次津津有味地听完了故事，抱着波奇塔走了。谁也不知道，电锯人已经到没有寒冷，没有饥饿，也没有痛苦与快乐的地方去了。


End file.
